Story Time
by Unlimited Hearts
Summary: Teddy Lupin has a nightmare in the middle of the night, Draco and Harry must now calm him down with a rather outlandish story. R&R please!


Harry and Draco were awoken from a particularly dreamless sleep, hearing blood curdling screams coming from down the hallway. Harry woke up with a start, a sheen of sweat covering his skin and Draco nearly broke the door trying to get to their child. The pair feared the worst as they ran down the hall of their home, wands clenched in white knuckled fingers.

Draco opened the door quickly only to find the room empty, and his heart pounding, Harry scanned the rest of the house for any possible intruders. Old habits most definitely died hard. When nothing of the sort was found, Draco and Harry let themselves calm down as they tended to the boys. Harry picked up a crying Teddy, whispering kind and caring words to their son.

"What's wrong Ted?" Harry asked, holding Teddy's head against his chest and rubbing his new dark blue wings, he had been going through a phase.

"I had a ba-" Teddy hiccupped, "bad dream! There was fi-" he hiccupped again, "fire everywhere! And I couldn't get out!" He cried harder still and held onto their fathers as if holding on for dear life. "I'm scared!"

Harry and Draco looked at each other before shushing him gently into quiet sobs. "Hey, how about we all go down to the kitchen, and I'll make everyone some hot chocolate, alright." Draco said quietly, hugging Teddy closer still. The small boy nodded and Harry and Draco took him downstairs slowly and quietly, having initially hoped that the trip down would at least lull him into sleep, but alas, that was not the case. All three of them just looked knackered, but duty called no matter what. Even if it was three in the bloody morning.

As the pair ushered him onto the sofa in the living room in front of the fireplace, they exchanged a look. Harry's one of annoyance and Draco's one of apology, they both walked into the kitchen promising their kid they'd be back soon, and shut the door behind them. Harry cast a Silencing Charm on the door before spinning on his heels quickly and pointing at Draco.

"Hot fucking Chocolate? At three in the bloody morning? Draco what's wrong with you!"

"You have any better ideas Potter! Hmm? I didn't see you coming up with anything bright!"

Harry groaned and ran a hand through his hair as he walked towards Draco, using one hand to pull him close."I know…" he groaned resting his head on Draco's shoulder. "But you know how Teddy gets with chocolate! He takes after his father like that."

Draco sighed and wrapped his arms around Harry, running his hands up and down his husbands back. "I know love… As much as I absolutely _loathe_ to do this I'll put a weak Sleeping Charm on the chocolate alright? We may just need to distract him a bit for it to work."

"Distract him, how?" Harry groaned looking up at Draco, his eyes begging to be done with this and get more sleep.

"We could get fire started and tell him a bedtime story," Draco said a sympathetic smile growing across his face.

"What story? I don't know any, other than really simple Muggle ones and _The Tale of the Three Brothers_. I don't think he really needs that right now."

Draco sighed once more and moved away from Harry, getting down three cups with a flick of his wand and the milk out of the refrigerator with another. "I agree, that'd just scare him, or bore him to death at this age. I know it'd bore me." He turned and gave Harry a smile.

Harry rolled his eyes and moved to poke Draco in the stomach with his wand, a smile growing on his face as well. "Hey I'll have you know Muggles have some very interesting stories!"

"Right, and I was initially going to be sorted into Hufflepuff!" Draco laughed sarcastically and licked his drying lips, "I think I have an idea, but it's absolutely mad."

"Better than anything I've got, shoot."

"I could make up a story… Like, the story of how Undetected Space was created."

"Brilliant!" Harry said as he brought his thumbs up, "What the hell is that?"

Draco rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, looking pointedly at Harry. He shook his head and exhaled before casting a Warming Charm onto the cups and bringing the chocolate mix from the cabinet and pouring it into the milk. "Honestly Potter did you ever pay attention in school? Undetectable Extension Charm ring any bells? Tents at the Quidditch World Cup? That bloody little beaded bag Hermione carries around with her?"

"Oh! Oh that… I didn't know there was a name for it…"

"'O'course you wouldn't. You were only in Flitwick's class for what? Seven years? I can see how the name must've slipped you by," Draco said sarcastically.

"Hey that's not fair, you prat! I had a lot going on in my life and then a year of hunting horcruxes and the Deathly Hallows then killing Voldemort all _before_ my last year!"

"Hey didn't you have to do Auror Training for a year? No, no I can totally understand how something so fundamental could just pass you on by." Draco raised his hand in mock surrender and chuckled.

Harry didn't respond and sighed. "Anyway, how's this story go?"

Draco cast the Sleeping Charm on three of the cups and opened the door to the dining room, "Guess this is story-time for you too my lovely idiot. Bring the cups in would you? The middle one is his." Harry shook his head with a sigh as he brought the cups into the air and through the door. He gave Teddy his Hippogriff mug, and then levitated Draco's over to him. "Did I hear Daddy say story-time? Can you tell us the one with the hopping pot? Ooh no no! The Wizard and The Hopping Pot! Wait wait! Babbity Rabbity and Her Cackling Stump!" Teddy exclaimed, nearly inhaling half of his chocolate in one go.

"Daddy's already picked a story I believe," Harry said, completely lost at the number of wizard fairy tales being requested. Witch in the stump? He figured now would be as good a time as any to ask Hermione for a copy of _Tales of Beedle the Bard_. before he went barmy.

"Your dad's right, finish your hot chocolate and then come by the fireplace alright?"

"Can we have a fire?" Teddy asked excitedly.

"Of course Ted! What's story-time without one!"

"And blankets!" He screamed, hopping off the sofa.

"Only if you promise to behave!" Harry exclaimed. He nodded his head while settling in front the fireplace. He pulled on the throw Mrs. Weasley made them for Christmas from the couch and wrapped himself snugly in it. Harry and Draco nearly had a fit of laughter as they saw their boy looking like a literal angel, the tips of the wings poking out from under the blanket. Harry was more kicked about the fact that they'd all more than likely be passed out in the length of time it took for Draco to tell his story.

Draco sat in the big black leather chair by the couch and took the big leather photo album at the top of the mantlepiece, opening it up to a random page before looking at the boys, and Harry, who'd sat on the sofa after casting _Incendio_ at the wood in the fireplace. Harry rolled his eyes as Draco started to "read" from the album. The fire crackled softly, basking the three boys in a warm glow and casting a golden light to the right of Draco, making him look beautiful and menacing in equal parts.

"I'm assuming you know what Undetected Space is Teddy? Flitwick must have told you." Draco asked, transfiguring a small statuette from the mantlepiece into a pair of rectangular glasses with fake lenses in them. Harry was a little more than confused as to why he didn't just ask for a spare pair.

Their enthusiastic son nodded, and Harry gave Draco a look that quite plainly said _Shut-it-or-I'll-murder-you-in-cold-blood_. Draco laughed softly as he put the glasses on, turning his attention towards the album. "Well this is the story of how it came to be." Teddy definitely looked interested now, sipping his chocolate slowly.

"Once upon a time," he started, scrolling a finger through a picture of Hermione, Ron, and Harry at their wedding, "there was a wizard who lived in a blue cottage in the country. He was called from his comfortable home to the King's castle in London. There, he was to be met with the three greatest warlocks of the time, and they were in really really big trouble."

"Why were they in trouble?" Teddy asked. "Did they do something wrong? Did they draw on the walls even when Dad said not to?"

Draco chuckled and shook his head. "No no, this wasn't that kind of trouble. They were worried you see, because they had a problem, and they couldn't quite solve it! You see, the King, who only just recently allowed magic to be used freely thanks to one of our favorite witches and her stump" he three Teddy a knowing look before "reading" again, "had only given the three warlocks a small amount of space to work in. The warlocks weren't permitted to work in the rest of the castle, and the space itself was quite small, they were really overcrowded! Potions were mixing with potions, creating disastrous effects, notes were being destroyed! Their livelihoods were going up in flames! How could they do any help if they didn't have room to work!"

Teddy nodded vigorously, even Harry was interested in this story now.

"So the three warlocks called the wizard-"

"Why did they call his wizard specifically?" Teddy piped up, cutting Draco off.

"I'm getting there Ted. They called the wizard because it was said that his home," he leaned in close to the boys and whispered, "was bigger on the inside!" The boys' gasped, and the cogs in Harry's head clicked together. He gave Draco a wry smile, and tried his hardest to keep himself from laughing out loud.

Draco glanced at Harry, seeing the twisted expression of his laughter held in, and hurried on. "Yes! It was bigger on the inside! So you can see where this is going right? If this wizard could get his home to be bigger on the inside, then surely he could help the warlocks! The warlocks asked very kindly 'Sir, please! We're in quite the predicament! We can't work at all!' The wizard agreed quite plainly and smiled a great big ear to ear smile for the warlocks. 'I sure can help! Give me a few days alone with the place, and I'll give you a palace _within_ the palace!' The warlocks thanked him vigorously and left him alone for a few days as requested.

"The wizard knew he had to work very very quick, he couldn't very well stay there forever could he?" The boy shook his head no and Harry tried as hard as he could to not double over in laughter. "No he couldn't! So he worked quick as you like! He pulled out his wand," Draco pulled out his own wand for added effect, "and started to expand the room! A green light shone out of his wand, and wherever he went with his wand the bigger the walls expanded! But from the outside, the palace hadn't changed at all! Not a single brick fell, not a hair was out of place, it was exactly the same palace, but the room grew bigger and bigger!"

Teddy yawned softly, slumping downward, but tried his very hardest to stay awake.

Seeing that he were almost out, Draco sped the story up. "The wizard worked for days and days, and when the warlocks came back to see how he was coming along, they were greeted with a large space, indeed a palace within the palace! There were large storage places for everything, a laboratory for the warlocks to work in and private offices for every one of them too! Everything was neat and organized, but there was no wizard.

"Instead, on the table in their new dining room, there was a note from the mysterious wizard. On it the wizard had told them to be careful with this kind of magic, and to use it well. At the bottom he left instructions on how to expand space, he called it something strange, but the warlocks just called it Undetected Space. Then he signed it 'The Doctor'. The warlocks thanked the heaven and spirits above for the wizard for his help, and wished him well wherever he may have travelled next."

As Draco shut the album, a photo of James and Lily waving goodbye at him as he did, Teddy had already slumped over snoring softly. Draco smiled and put the album back, as well as turn his glasses back into the little statuette. He looked up at Harry who snorted, trying to keep his laugh suppressed so as to not wake up their son. "Really? Doctor Who!" He said through his strained chuckles. Draco joined him on the couch, extinguishing the fire, then laid on top of him. "Hey that's the best I could come up with. I learned about it not too long ago, and I'm absolutely in love with the idea of Science and Magic intermingling. Just combine the two and you should get something pretty good right?"

Harry's laughter died down into small chuckles, wrapping his arms around the small of Draco's back. "Fair enough I s'pose, Christopher Eccleston's my favourite. Yours?"

"Can't really say, never got too into it I suppose, but I do love the man with the funny vest and checkered scarf."

Harry laughed then said, "That'd be Sylvester McCoy, he was the seventh one. Don't you think it'd be hilarious if he did exist though? And that actually all happened?"

Draco then laughed loudly, slapping Harry on the chest. "Don't give me hope Potter! Anything to get away from your fat arse!"

"Oy you slimy git, it's only fat because of your cooking."

They chuckled together before getting up after a while and picked their son up, taking him back to their room. They finished their own hot chocolate and cleaned up the glasses before going to bed, together. Hugging each other tightly with a smile on their faces they fell asleep like that, knowing that they'd never really leave. Not when they had a life this perfect already. Who needed fantastical adventures on other planets when they had everything they wanted right here.


End file.
